Strawberries
by Satu-D-2
Summary: An entry into DBZ-Friendshippy's Feb contest, theme: Gal Pals. Just when Videl's feeling lonesome she gets an unexpected house guest who helps to brighten her day. Oneshot


AN. My second entry into DBZ-Friendshippy's Feb contest. Theme: Gal Pals. Gal Pals for this fic: Videl and Eraser. Ever since I wrote them for a prize fic for Megami on DA for winning the Dec contest (see New Year Celebrations), I've really liked this friendshippy pairing. It's sweet, you know? Anyway, it's got pretty much the same theme as the first entry, but has a totally different mood. Enjoy :D

* * *

"Videl-chan!!"

Videl let out a low, furious sigh, then slowly forced herself up from her chair, then started to walk towards the door. It was more difficult than she had thought it would be, and she let out a low groan as she walked. She opened the door to be greeted with the sickeningly enthusiastic grin of her best friend.

"Don't you knock?" she asked wearily, turning and trudging back inside. Her feet ached, her stomach was churning, and her vision was growing slightly hazy. She sighed as she dropped back into her chair, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the back of the seat.

Eraser was not put off by this show at all. She followed Videl inside, shut the door, then sat on the floor and grinned up at her friend.

"How're you feeling, Videl-chan?"

"Ill. Why are you here, Eraser?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a picnic with me." Eraser grinned. "We can gossip about old times and who's where and with who. We can talk about movies and books and what we've been up to and what we're going to do." Her grin widened and one hand snuck up and rested on the swell of Videl's stomach. "And organise your baby shower."

Videl groaned, swatting Eraser's hand off her pregnant stomach. Eraser giggled, then boosted herself up onto her knees.

"C'mon, Videl-chan. It'll be fun."

"No, Eraser. I mean, I can't." She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. Her hands braced protectively around her stomach. "I just feel sick. The baby is playing up and I can barely walk."

"Well, we could just stay here." Eraser pulled her bag around her back and rested it in her lap.

From within she pulled out a faded old blanket (in case she had been able to coax Videl outside), two plates (made from very fine plastic), a whole chicken wrapped in aluminium foil (which looked greasy but smelt absolutely wonderful), two small bowls (the top one full of strawberries), a packet of salad (the inside of the plastic bag fogged with condensation), a bottle of orange juice (unopened), two plastic cups and silverware. Videl pushed herself upright, her eyes widening as her mouth dropped open.

"Eraser-chan..."

Eraser didn't pay any attention to the shocked little whisper. She started divvying up the chicken and salad onto the plates, using one set of cutlery to do so, humming a little tune beneath her breath. She licked off her fingers, licked the knife and fork, then held up the clean set and one of the plates to Videl.

"Hungry?"

"N-not really." Videl stared at Eraser like she was crazy. "I feel a little sick, Eraser..."

"It'll make you feel better," Eraser said, waving the plate coaxingly beneath Videl's nose.

Videl watched the plate tick back and forth, then grabbed it from Eraser's hands, growling a soft, "I hate it when you're right."

Eraser didn't say another word, simply grinned, picked up her plate and started to eat. She had been right though. One bite of the moist barbequed chicken and salad and Videl's churning stomach settled. She felt better than she had in days (after choking down all the dry, bready meals Gohan had made for her; he was a sweet man, but he couldn't cook to save his life), and wolfed down the rest of the plate.

Eraser giggled, then lifted up the bowl of strawberries.

"Split it with you?"

"Please."

Videl smiled widely as she put her hands on her stomach, watching Eraser tip the plump, ripe strawberries into the bottom bowl until the two held roughly the same amount. She handed one up and Videl picked out one and put it in her mouth.

"Oh, Eraser! These are heavenly!"

"I thought you'd like 'em." She covered her mouth as she giggled. "I got them specially for you. I saw them in the store and thought, by Kami, Videl _adores_ strawberries, I have to get them for her!"

Videl smiled, leaning forward and grabbing Eraser's hand. "Thanks, Eraser. That's really sweet of you..."

"Not a problem." Eraser shrugged. "I thought you might be lonely with Gohan-kun away visiting that uncle with the weird name."

Videl flushed bright red. Gohan had gone to spend the weekend at what was once Kami's Lookout and was now Dende's Lookout to visit his old friend from Namek and his mentor Piccolo. She wasn't sure where Eraser had gotten the idea that Piccolo was Gohan's uncle, but it had probably been something the half-Saiyan himself had said.

"Yeah, I was a little lonely," she admitted softly. "Gohan-kun's due back tomorrow, but I did miss him last night." Eraser giggled and Videl slapped her arm gently. "Not like that. He's just really warm and he's so comforting if I get sick at night."

Eraser nodded, smiling sympathetically. "Aw, sweetie, I know it's hard. Don't worry, if you want I'll stay here tonight and if you need to be sick I'll hold your hair back."

Videl rolled her eyes, eating another strawberry. When she spoke next she spoke around it.

"I don't get that sick. I just get queasy, like sea sick except I'm completely still."

"And what does Gohan-kun do to make it better?"

Videl smiled wistfully. "He holds me tight and rocks me back to sleep." Her hands rested on her stomach, stroking back and forth. "He rubs my belly and tells me how proud he is, how happy he is... He washes away all of my doubts..."

Eraser smiled, then boosted herself up and wrapped one arm around Videl's shoulders, one hand resting on her pregnant belly.

"I'll look after you tonight," she murmured as Videl leaned into her, her head resting on a supportive shoulder. "If you want me to stay, I mean..."

"Yes please." Videl closed her eyes, nestling closer to her friend. Her lips were curled up in a slight smile. "I would like that."

"As my queen commands," Eraser said, and gently started to stroke Videl's stomach as well. The baby within stirred and Videl shivered slightly. Eraser probably wasn't able to feel it, not at this stage, but Videl certainly could. "If it counts for anything, Videl-chan, I'm very proud of you too. I can't believe you're gonna have a baby. With Son Gohan of all people. I'm so proud of you." She gently kissed Videl's cheek.

Tears were welling in Videl's eyes, but she distracted herself by lightly tapping her fist on Eraser's flat stomach.

"Very...very funny," she mumbled.

Eraser giggled, then pointed one perfectly manicured nail at the half-full bowl of strawberries.

"You gonna finish them?"

Videl laughed, then clutched the bowl protectively close to her.

"Are you kidding? And give up my favourite fruit? I think not!"

As though to prove the point she put three in her mouth at once, chewing and swallowing before sticking her tongue out at Eraser. Eraser smiled, tightened her draped arm to a one-armed embrace, then reached over with her other hand and snatched one of Videl's strawberries. She popped it in her mouth as the dark-haired woman stared at her in disbelief.

"Mm, delicious," she said, dramatically wiping her hand over her mouth. "Oh, it must have been an excellent friend who got them for you, Videl-chan. You'd better keep hold of them."

Videl grinned as she leaned into her friend, closing her eyes.

"I will, Eraser-chan... I will..."

* * *

AN. Yeah... I like strawberries (can you tell?) XD They're delicious when they're just right. Mm, sweet and juicy :D Anyway, back to the point, I hope you enjoyed this little entry. I know I enjoyed writing it a whole lot :D See you next time!


End file.
